


Day 10: Lights

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Decorating for Halloween
Kyoutani and Yahaba are decorating. And Kyoutani gets himself in a...situation.





	

Yahaba should’ve known this wouldn’t have ended well. Even if Kyōtani was strong and could handle lifting Yahaba’s entire body with ease, that, by no means, meant he had a patience as great. He should’ve known from the moment the first swear word slipped into their living room that this was a bad idea. But no, Yahaba had given him the benefit of the doubt, and that now led him to his husband of two years tangled up in a pile of halloween themed lights. So what if he was a 26 year old grown man. Even 26 year old grown men had trouble untangling lights.

At least he’d managed to get the other decorations set up before he raged. The blowup cat in the front looked great, and he’d set up jack-o-lanterns and pumpkins along the sidewalk and stairs. There were bats in the trees, and cobwebs all over the place. Yahaba gave a sideways smirk to Kyōtani.

“You really went all out didn’t you,” he teased him, earning another growl from said victim. He chuckled, before finally deciding to help the poor man, although he would never say that to Kyōtani’s face. That would possibly wound his pride and leave him sulking for days, which wasn’t something Yahaba wanted to deal with. He struggled around with the lights a little before finding a spot where he could begin to untangle the mess. He hummed an old Christmas song as he did so, unable to resist the pull of the holiday when it was so close. Obviously, Kyōtani didn’t think the same, as he snapped at him almost immediately.

“What are you doing humming a Christmas song?! It’s still October, Shigeru, you have two whole months.” He shot a glare in his direction when Yahaba failed to stop singing, and Kyōtani grumbled, resigned to his fate. Yahaba clicked his tongue when he came across a particularly hard knot, searching around it for something he could use to undo the knot. He pursed his lips in concentration, and Kyōtani was struck again by how lucky he was to have such a gorgeous husband. This was nothing new, but it still forced a blush on his face, and in order to hide that he stuck his head into his shoulder.

Yahaba was no idiot, however, and quickly caught Kyōtani before he could complete the motion and forced his head to face him. He gave a noncommittal hum and raised his eyebrow in question. Kyōtani grumbled a reply. Yahaba sighed and rolled his eyes in discontent.

“You know you can’t talk to me like that. I am not fluent in Mumble,” Yahaba snarked. Kyōtani snapped his teeth at him, but it had no real drive behind it. He looked away uncomfortably before gritting his teeth.

“I said...I’m lucky to have you…,” he curled into himself as he said it, embarrassed to be saying his thoughts outloud. But Yahaba simply gave him a soft smile and laughed quietly.

“Thank you Kentarou.” He finally undid the last tangle and pulled Kyōtani into a kiss that the other quickly reciprocated. They didn’t really do soft and cuddly moments, but sometimes exceptions were made.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on my tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
